Bijonari Nushi
Bijonari Nushi (ビジョナリー主, Bijonari Nushi) is a "22" year old former freelance mage and is the main protagonist of the fanon series called Fairy Visions, he was born around the same time as Zeref and due to his extremely powerful lost magic he survived Zeref's rampage. Appearance Bijonari is a fairly-tall teenager with blue hair in a so-called pineapple style. His left eye is blue and his right eye is red (normally shown with the number 'six' in the middle). He wears earrings, and his uniform has the buttons of the jacket undone, revealing a shirt with a misty design (shown to be a short-sleeved shirt in an ending). Personality He is almost always negative, and could hurt people as easily as you and I breathe. His need to destroy was as strong as one's need to eat, he is the type that seriously contemplated killing every human on the face of the planet, himself included. He doesn't mind killing people and he does it with a smiling face, may of his allies and foes describe him as an compulsive liar who doesn't ever say anything truthful. However due to the time he has spent with his guild members and firends, that facet of him is slowly but surely being erased. History Bijon was born around the same time as Zeref and was stated to be his rival, he and Zeref had both lost their parents and siblings and wished to bring them back. When Bijon gained the special lost magic; Arc of Embodiment he was able to create absolute replica's of his parents and completed his mission, however he couldn't do the same for Zeref and Zeref ended up taking the route that he is known for. Bijon feels sorry for Zeref and claims he will "end his misery" by killing him. Plot |-| Main Storyline = Intro Saga Minus Arc Future Arc World War Saga Uprising Arc Tyrant Arc Auxilium Diaboli Saga Alpha Arc Omega Arc |-| Roleplays = |-| Storylines = Relationships } |} Magic & Abilities Magic * Magical Aura ''(魔力の霊気, Maryoku no Reiki): This is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of the user's body that isn't used in the formation of spells, it has been stated that Bijonari's magical aura is hundreds of times stronger than the current Ten Wizard Saints. 'Arc of Embodiment:' Arc of Embodiment is a form of Lost Magic that allows the caster to materialize, and subsequently use to their every whim, anything they can imagine. Any of their creations give them great versatility both in and out of combat. They can range anywhere from everyday objects and weapons to more complex creations, even living ones, or even simple images of whatever may be on the user's mind. These creations are also given special properties that goes accordingly to what they are. It has been stated that there are several limits and conditions to this Magic, which as of yet are currently unknown. Despite this Bijonari has overcome it and there is nothing his imagination cannot create, this may be because Bijonari is the person who created this magic and knows all of its potential. Spells *'Imagine Art:' This spell allows Bijon to create any sort of being, object (including weapons, tools, buildings, vehicles, etc), power, etc. by simply using art. *'Existence Wipe:' With this spell Bijonari can remove the memories/knowledge of a target (person, object, etc.) from history, a timeline or existence entirely. No evidence of the person or object having ever existed will remain; the target exists physically afterwards, but nothing and no-one will know who or what they are. *'Planeswalking:' Bijonari can travel to other planes of existence, myriads of different realities all simultaneously coexisting within the same expanded cosmology. *'Concept Shaping:' With this Bijob can manipulate all existent concepts and create new ones or even change those concepts and their definition. He can warp a universal idea or create them out of nothing. A concept is an idea/definition for anything concrete or abstract (E.g: Concept of Time and Concept of Space) in the universe. By creating a concept Bijon is able to define its fundamental bases and apply it for several ways or change existant concepts like reality or energy to enhance it or decrease its effects in various scales. *'Fantasy World:' Bijon can bring any materials, beings or tools originating from his imagination into existence and literally bring his wildest ideas into reality. He is able to manipulate the boundary between fantasy and reality (what is and what isn't), turning one into the other and blurring the border between them. It allows Bijon to bring anything into existence, including impossible things - especially impossible things, as fantasies care little about reality's limitations. Fantasies can be brought to life as independent existences, or infused into reality in more subtle ways. Bijon can also turn aspects of reality into fantasies, making them vanish as having never existed. By combining these two aspects, he can remodel existing things to his liking, or replace them with something entirely new. Natural Abilities '''Immense Strength -' Bijonari's physical strength is greater than that of 3 gorilla's (meaning he has the strength of 26 grown men), he has been seen picking up large objects such as buildings and boulders with considerable ease. 'Inhumane Endurance -' Bijonari has survived numerous wounds that would easily kill normal people, showcasing his unbelievable endurance and durability, and the majority of his battles lead to him being drenched in blood and sustaining lethal injuries. Even while in an almost death-like state, he is still able to battle against very strong enemies and even fight with improved skill, tenacity and a clear head. 'Incredible Reflexes -' Bijonari has drastically enhanced reaction speed, allowing him to dodge bullets, catch flies in mid-air, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to. Combat Bijonari is able to demonstrate a natural aptitude in the way of polearms. He is able to wield any kind of polearm with great speed, power, and skill. As one of the largest (or at least longest) classes of weapon that can be carried by normal humans, users of this ability excel in keeping enemies at bay and maintaining a superior position in combat, having a great advantage, at a distance, over opponents wielding smaller melée weapons. Trivia * He is based of Rukudo Mukuro from Katekyo Hitman Reborn. * His name means "vision lord" when translated from japanese into english. Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Arc Of Embodiment User Category:Former Dark Mage